Merlin magic reveal
by trek-to-the-tardis
Summary: This is a short story where merlin can't bear the devastation Morgana is causing and reveals his magic to save the kingdom. My first fic ever. set after series 4 but before 5. no slash. one shot.


**This is the first fic I've ever made. This is set after series 4 and before series 5.**

**REVEAL FIC. This is just some light reading for any Merlin fans. It's my first and I wrote this mainly just to get the jist of writing so sorry if the plot is not very original. **

**I do not own merlin. **_**Sadly**_

_Arthur stood in the battle field. Eye's watering and mouth gaping. Merlin, his idiot manservant had just saved all of Camelot, with his mind._

**XXX**

Merlin could tell they were losing. Knights where falling like flies, their steel no match for the dark magic inflicted by the small army of renegade magicians lead by morgana. This time she didn't want the throne, she wanted blood. Innocent blood.

He stood on the high battlements watching the devastation. He was alone, all of the knights who were once shooting arrows where ordered to help people flee to the woods.

His magic bubbled beneath his skin. He wanted to help, he could end this so easily. A cold tear ran down his cheek. He knew what he had to do.

**XXX**

He walked down the stone steps from the palace, his mind racing _what will Arthur think? Will he kill me? Will he have me killed?_

The moon was full, bright and lit up the sky, he looked into the sky hoping his father would be with him.

Without realising it he had walked all the way to the centre of the citadel. Evil magic infected the air, made it thick and foul. Bodies lie motionless on the ground. All he could hear where screams, some even from children. _Why did Morgana want to hurt innocent people, take lives, orphan children?_

**XXX**

Arthur, with sword in hand, stood bellowing '_**RETREAT!**_'. He turned away from the battle to see Merlin standing in the courtyard. He was stood still, his eyes were closed. '**MERLIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' **he yelled. Merlin's eye's opened, they were gold, bright gold, brighter than a midday sun.

**XXX**

'_**MUNDATIS AURAS. OPPILABIT VENEFICUS. SALVUM POPULUS MAGNUS MAGICAE SISTENDA DOLOREM NON PLUS SANGUINIS**_' He shouted, his eyes still gold, the air became lighter, more pleasant to breath, the fires died down, evil sorcerers fell to the floor, all except morgana who when seeing her comrades fall, cowardly disappeared into a black cloud. The screams became less loud. Swords stopped clashing.

His magic was overpowering him, taking every bit of strength he had. The stone gargoyles that the sorcerers had brought to life flew to the courtyard to attack Merlin '_**LAPIS' **_the gargoyles broke into chunks of rock what crashed to the ground.

Arthur stood in the battle field. Eye's watering and mouth gaping. Merlin, his idiot manservant had just saved all of Camelot, with his mind.

**XXX**

Merlin's eyes faded back into blue. The incredibly strong magic he had used took all of his strength. His knees buckled beneath him and he fell to the ground, his head hitting the hard stone floor and his eyes began to close. '_**MER-LIN'**_ Arthur shouted. He sprinted towards his magical friend dropping his sword on the way. Merlin eyes closed and all went black as Arthur knelt beside him.

**XXX**

Merlin woke to the sound of birds tweeting and the warmth of a morning sun on his face, he opened his eyes and tried to sit up, he quickly melted back into his pillow as an excruciating head ache made him dizzy. After a moment he regained himself and sat up, a bandage was around his head. _Was it all a dream? _He asked himself but then remembered why he had a bandage around his head, he had fell to the floor after… wait, after _REVEALING HIMSELF TO ARTHUR!_

He sat up and held his head, he was in his room in Gaius's chambers, at least he wasn't in a cell, that must be a good thing right?

He got up from his bed and headed down the stairs to find Gaius. The room was more messy than usual, _probably because of the war the day before, or was it the day before? How long had he been asleep? _

'_Gaius?_' he said, the old man turned his head from a potion he was making on his worktop.

'_MERLIN your awake! How are you feeling?_'

'_I think I'm okay.' _He replied, with a hand on his head. '_How long have I been asleep?_'

'_Two days' _He handed him a small blue vile, '_Here drink this it will help with the headache_.'

Merlin drank it in one and sat on a stool. '_Is Arthur mad?_' he asked, terrified of the answer.

'_Moderately, but he said he wants to speak to you after you have recovered._' Merlin didn't like the fact that Arthur was, moderately, angry with him but what did he expect? Arthur to throw a banquet because he had lied to him for years? He wasn't looking forward to his chat with Arthur.

'_What actually happened to me?_' He was certain he already knew the answer but had to make sure it wasn't just his imagination.

Gaius put down his herbs and strode over to where merlin was sitting.

'_You used powerful magic in front of Arthur and most of the knights, you saved Camelot, You knocked out all of the enemy sorcerers and vanquished the dark magic._' Merlin just sat staring at nothingness, Gaius wasn't even sure he had listened.

'_Merlin?_'

Merlin looked up, he had tearful eyes. Finally It was out for all to know, his secret he had kept for so long was no longer a secret. In a way he was glad it had happened this way, Arthur saw magic being used for good, but it was no match for the amount of times he had saw magic being used as a weapon. He just wanted to see Arthur, to know what he was feeling, if he was ok?

'_Is Arthur ok? Can I see him?_' His voice was quiet almost a whisper.

'_He is fine thanks to you and im not so sure you regained enough strength to see him yet, maybe you should wait until tomorrow?_' Gaius's voice was stern; it wasn't much of a question, more of an order for Merlin to wait. But maybe it wasn't such a bad idea, he should wait until tomorrow, at least he would have time to think about what to say.

**XXX**

Merlin walked through the courtyard, eyes followed him. People where busy clearing up the rubble and scrubbing away blood stains on the ground. They went silent as he strode past them, he blushed slightly and kept his head down, he was going to Arthurs chambers for what he didn't know, _was Arthur going to run him through where he stood? Punch him? Hug him? _

**XXX**

He was outside Arthur's former prince chambers. Gwen probably didn't want to see merlin scolded by Arthur, _or maybe she just didn't want to see merlin_? He stopped at the door, he couldn't find the nerve to knock.

The bandage was off his head and in his place was a dark purple bruise above his right eye and a gash hidden by his black hair.

He twiddled his red kneckchief , he just couldn't find the courage to knock.

He rose his hand and knocked, the second he did it he wished he could turn and run. Word had already been sent to Arthur that Merlin was coming, '_Enter_' said a voice from behind the door.

He opened the door and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

**XXX**

Arthur was sat in his chair with a goblet on the table, he was facing the Merlin.

Merlin bowed his head, his hands where behind his back. '_My lord_'.

Arthur ground his teeth together, his eyes where watery. Anger was spread across his face.

Merlin kept his head down; he couldn't look Arthur in the eye. He was trembling slightly.

Arthur stood up, his fists where clenched. '_Why Merlin?_' Merlin looked up, '_why save Camelot or why keep it secret?_'Merlin replied, determined not to look like a coward.

Arthur sat back in his chair, rubbed his forehead. Merlin still stood near the door was eyeing the handle ready to sprint out like a _girl_ as Arthur would say.

'_Why not tell me_?' Arthur still had his head in his hand; he refused to look at merlin.

'_I didn't want you to haft to choose between me and Camelot, if you knew about me and did nothing you would be breaking your own law, and if you banished me or_ _**Executed **__me I wouldn't be able to protect you._'

Clogs started turning in Arthurs head, How could he be so stupid.

'_YOUR EMRYS' He looked at merlin, he looked stunned and amazed, the anger had gone._

Merlin but his lip, he was nervous, he simply nodded his head solemnly.

**XXX**

**-4 months later-**

**XXX**

Camelot was back to normal. Children were playing, servants hurried about their business.

Merlin walked through the courtyard with his head held high, today would be the first time he attended a court meeting since being appointed court sorcerer.

Arthur, upon being told how many times magic had saved his life and all of Camelot had, After weeks of meetings, paperwork and talks, had lifted the ban on magic.

He had been given swanky new clothes, his own chambers, his own servant. Merlin was truly happy and destiny was finally weaving together.

**Thank you for reading, remember this is the first I've ever wrote so It's not the best. Please leave a review, critical reviews always welcome. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
